


how do you like your blueeyed girl, Mister Death

by lisnna



Category: Jojo Rabbit (2019)
Genre: Angst, No Plot/Plotless, Sorry:(, Spoilers, written in 5 minutes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisnna/pseuds/lisnna
Summary: Улыбка. Волосы. Шляпа. Брюки. Туфли.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	how do you like your blueeyed girl, Mister Death

Вижу твою улыбку. Обрамлённую красным, кровавым, кричащим. А она сама мягкая, как утреннее солнце, по рукам, по ногам, по душе и по стенам растекающееся сквозь приоткрытые шторы. Ты тоже вся мягкая, без изломанных углов, без жестких окончаний, без кривых линий.

Обволакиваешь, успокаиваешь, обнадеживаешь. 

Вижу твои волосы. Золотистые, мягкие, льющиеся. От них пахнет стылой похлёбкой на обед, спрятанными духами и миром. Ты завиваешь их по вечерам, расчесываешь по утрам, и все равно они постоянно выбиваются из задуманной идеальной прически. Во все стороны лезут, наэлектризованные. Я люблю твои волосы. У меня такие же. А значит, расовые рамки я прохожу. 

Вижу твою шляпу. Вот ее я не понимаю. Зелёная, накрахмаленная, с непонятными перьями, торчащими вверх. Цвет у неё ужасный, совсем тебе не идет, но ты любишь, поэтому люблю и я, ведь она часть тебя. Незаменимая, вечная. ~~ты тоже должна была быть.~~

Вижу твои синие брюки. По последней моде, вообще-то! Попрошу с уважением к ним отнестись. Широкие, колыхаются, когда ты ходишь. Ты их больше предпочитаешь, чем платья или юбки. Я понимаю, ты же ведь вечно занята, вечно бежишь, вечно работаешь, а в чем-то другом тяжело. Я бы тоже такие надел, щеголял бы перед другом (особенно тем, невидимым), а на военном совете был бы вообще самым уважаемым человеком. В таких-то брюках!

Вижу твои туфли. Красно-белые, девчачьи даже немного, со сбитым носком на левой и с болтающимся замком на правой. Ты в них маячишь прям перед носом. Всегда и везде. Танцуешь, отвлекаешь, смеёшься. Вверх поднимаешься, меня оставляешь, уходишь, куда я не смогу за тобой последовать. Я знаю, ты в них и через горы переступишь, и с рынка клубень картошки принесёшь. 

Я вижу тебя. Всю. Неземную, любимую, такую красивую, такую нежную. Холодную.

И почему-то мертвую, Мама. 


End file.
